Sammy adore le Seigneur des Anneaux !
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Juste un petit OS sur Sammy, le Seigneur des Anneaux et la famille Winchester. Post No rest for the wicked . R&R !


Titre : Sammy adore le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Titre : Sammy adore le Seigneur des Anneaux !**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Est-ce vraiment utile de le dire ? Non, rien de rien ... rien ne m'appartient ... Soupirs !

**Résumé : **Juste un petit OS sur Sammy, le Seigneur des Anneaux et la famille Winchester. Post « No rest for the wicked ». R&R !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Pour tout dire,j'ai eu cette petite idée en écoutant la B.O du _Retour du Roi_, et je l'ai écrit en un après-midi, un temps record surtout pour moi ! J'espère que cette petite incursion en _Terre du Milieu_ vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, et si vous aussi vous trouvez des ressemblance entre les personnages de Tolkien et ceux de Kripke !

Sam adorait ce livre. Chaque année, à la même période, il le relisait. C'était comme retrouver un vieil ami, quelqu'un que l'on connaît depuis si longtemps que l'on pense qu'il ne peut plus vous surprendre et pourtant.

Il y avait quelque de chose de familier, de rassurant à l'idée de le relire. Comme une constante, la seule dans une vie faite de mouvement et de chaos.

Au début, il s'était surtout pris de passion pour l'histoire. Des héros, des rois guerrier, des êtres maléfiques, des elfes, des princesses ... tout un monde qui lui tendait les bras. Il s'était pris d'affection pour les petits hobbits maladroits, avait tremblé de peur dans le Mordor, pleuré pour tous ceux tombés au combat, s'était ému de l'amour impossible entre Aragorn et Arwen. Dean s'était souvent moqué de lui à ce sujet

_Sammy, tu lis une histoire avec des fées et des princesses, et tu t'étonnes après que je te traite de fillette._

Mais Dean n'avait jamais compris. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait vraiment ce livre. Ce qu'il y avait derrière toutes ces histoires d'elfe et de créatures aux pieds poilus. Une leçon de courage si forte qu'elle lui donnait l'impression, chaque fois qu'il le lisait, que lui aussi pourrait y arriver. Que si un petit être comme Frodon avait pu sauver la Terre du Milieu, lui pourrait survivre à la vie que leur père leur imposait.

Il avait fait immédiatement des rapprochements entre les différents personnages de l'histoire et sa propre vie. Au début, après l'avoir lu pour la première fois, il avait vu en Gandalf une image de son père.

A cette époque, il venait d'avoir onze ans et son père était exactement comme le vieux magicien : il avait la connaissance, il était infaillible. Dangereux si on venait le chercher. Mais il avait découvert un chose : Gandalf n'était pas infaillible. Gandalf mourrait à la fin du premier tome. Oh oui, il survivait et revenait dans l'histoire mais en perdant une part de ce qui faisait de lui un être humain et affable. Il avait perdu un part de son humanité pour devenir plus fort et plus puissant. Et Sam avait compris pourquoi il comparait son père au magicien. Parce John, lui aussi, avait abandonné une part de son humanité pour devenir le chasseur qu'il était.

Avec le temps, John était devenu à ses yeux plus proche de Denethor que de Gandalf. Il avait l'impression de revoir son père dans cet homme froid, sûr de lui et de sa valeur, et surtout prêt à sacrifier ses fils pour ses propres désirs. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait vu le _Retour du Roi_ au cinéma. De cette scène où Faramir retournait auprès de son père après une dure bataille, tout ça pour ne recevoir qu'opprobre et déception. Il n'était pas digne de son père ... S'il ne s'était pas senti si mal en voyant cette scène, Sam aurait pu rire de l'ironie de la situation. Lui aussi avait tout fait pour plaire à son père et lui aussi avait lamentablement échoué. Lui aussi savait qu'il ne serait jamais comme son frère.

Mais Boromir mourrait pour avoir voulu accomplir la volonté de son père. Comme un jour Dean serait sacrifié sur l'autel de la vengeance de John J. Winchester. Et si Faramir n'avait pas quitté Minas Tirith Sam, lui, était parti. Il avait abandonné cette vie dont il n'avait jamais voulu, cette vie qui l'étouffait et le détruisait à petit feu.

Ce livre était l'un des seules constantes de sa vie, et la première chose qu'il avait installée dans sa nouvelle chambre à Standford. Il l'avait posé sur la petite étagère en bois qui surplombait son minuscule bureau, et avait commencé à le relire. Il s'était senti mieux ... enfin, un peu mieux.

Il avait même réussi à rire à nouveau des pitreries des hobbits de la Comté, en songeant avec nostalgie que son frère se comportait parfois – voir même très souvent – comme un hobbit un soir d'ivresse !

Il savait que Dean l'aurait frappé si Sam lui en avait parlé, mais il lui était difficile de ne pas voir en son frère une image de Pippin ou Merry. Pas seulement pour le côté bon enfant et ventre à pattes des deux hobbits. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait cette façon de se réjouir de chose simples et parfois même insignifiantes. Parce qu'il arrivait à plaisanter dans des moments difficiles, quand Sam n'avait qu'une envie, hurler sur son père qu'un jour il aurait la mort de ses fils sur la conscience. Quand il n'avait qu'une envie, partir en claquant la porte ou se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pleurer sur sa vie, sur tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Pleurer sur l'innocence perdue de son frère. Sur les cicatrices qui balafraient le corps de Dean, et dont il était en partie responsable parce qu'à chaque fois, son frère faisait tout pour le protéger.

Parce qu'un jour, il se ferait tuer, et que les seul responsables seraient lui et son père. Pas une des ces créature qu'ils chassaient mais juste lui et son obstiné de père.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Sam voyait en son frère, sous ses dehors de hobbit affamé et assoiffé, une image d'Eomer. Il avait la fierté, le sens de devoir, de la famille, et du sacrifice, comme le cavalier du Rohan. Dean était un soldat parfait, mais il lui avait fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'être un soldat n'avait rien de dégradant. Que savoir faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens demandait plus de courage et de force que le simple fait de se battre. Et Dean faisait tout ça, tous les jours. Seulement Sam avait mis longtemps avant de le comprendre.

Si son père était Théoden, et son frère un savoureux mélange de Pippin, Merry, Eormer et Boromir, Sam se sentait plus proche de Frodon ou d'Aragorn. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient les deux héros de l'histoire ! Pour lui, ces deux personnages symbolisaient parfaitement ce qu'il était : quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais demandé à être ce qu'il était. Qu'il soit comme Frodon obligé de prendre part à une guerre qui le terrifiait, ou comme Aragorn voué à une destinée qu'il refusait, il n'avait jamais demandé à être ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais demandé à vivre cette vie, à devenir un chasseur. A posséder des pouvoirs psychiques, à devenir le prochain leader de l'armée d'un démon mégalomane. Il se révoltait chaque jour contre cette vie, cette destinée qui n'était pas la sienne mais comme Frodon et Aragorn, sa lutte était vaine. On ne peut lutter contre ce que l'on est.

Cette idée l'avait tenu éveillée durant de nombreuses nuits, surtout après avoir découvert le secret que Dean lui cachait depuis la mort de leur père. Que s'il basculait du côté obscur son frère devrait le tuer. Oui, il savait, on se rapprochait plus de Star Wars que du Seigneur des Anneaux mais après tout, Lucas s'en était bien inspiré pour écrire son histoire !

Sam aimait ce livre et il pensait tout savoir dessus. Tous les symboles cachés, tout ce qu'il fallait voir au-delà d'une longue histoire d'elfes et d'orques mais il avait oublié une chose : le véritable héros de l'histoire n'était ni Aragorn, ni Frodon, ni Gandalf, ni Sauron ni même l'anneau de pouvoir. C'était Sam Gamegie. Le vrai héros de l'histoire. Celui qui se sacrifie pour les autres. Celui qui reste dans l'ombre, sans être reconnu pour ses mérites et ses exploits. Celui qui est toujours là, qui ne quitte pas Frodon même quand le pourrait. Même quand il le devrait. Celui qui abandonne ce qui lui tient le plus à cœur uniquement pour aider son ami. Celui qui met ses peurs et ses doutes de coté pour aider son ami. Samwise Gamegie était le vrai héros de l'histoire. Comme Dean.

Son frère était un héros, et il avait fallu qu'il meure pour que Sam le comprenne.

FIN.


End file.
